


Futanari Ballbusting: Kayle's Wife Swap

by RichardPercival



Series: futanari ballbusting [27]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardPercival/pseuds/RichardPercival
Summary: A futa named Kayle is mentally and physically tortured by her best friend's wife, a Polish sex-goddess named Monika, when the girl decides to be the poor futa's wife for a weekend.
Series: futanari ballbusting [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1316822





	Futanari Ballbusting: Kayle's Wife Swap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwizzleRich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/gifts).



> For Swizzlerich

I walked through the front door and kicked off my shoes.

“Rue? I’m home!” I called out but there was no response. “Hmph. Guess she’s doing something.” I loosened my tie and took off my suit jacket to hang up. It was a long day at work and all I wanted to do was relax for the weekend.

I walked over to my kitchen to get a snack, but that’s when I heard the familiar boiling of a hotpot.

“Oh?” My socks on the hardwood floor didn’t leave a sound as I tiptoed over to the doorway. Sticking my head just around the corner, I saw a drop-dead gorgeous lady, my sister, leaning over the oven, her back towards me.

She was in full naked apron style, her plump booty on full display as only a few strings hung down to give her rear end some modesty. She wasn’t wearing a bra and I could see the sides of her big titties whenever she reached up to grab some spice from the counters overhead.

“Aww!” I whispered. “My little sister is surprising me with dinner, how nice! Oh, I guess she’s cooking food as well, heehee.”

She bent down at the waist to pick something up, but her fat ass is just so toned and thick that I couldn’t see past her cheeks to sneak a peek at her bare pussy.

“Damn, has Rue always been that thick? I think not being able to bone all the girls at work is finally getting to me, Rue’s looking hotter and hotter every day!”

I felt my knee length cock stiffen in my pant leg, I had to hurry or I wouldn’t be able to walk soon.

Using the expert sneaking skills that I perfected in college when I had to slip into the girl’s dorms and locker rooms, I quickly bridged the distance between us, raised my hand up high, then slapped it against that magnificent backside of hers!

“Hey honey!”

SMACK!

“Kya!”

By the time she stopped jiggling, a prominent handprint appeared on her right cheek. But I didn’t have time to enjoy it. That wasn’t Rue’s voice.

The girl turned around, slowly. My face went pale, I lost the ability to breathe, my cock instantly went flaccid and my nuts tried to retreat up into my stomach.

This wasn’t Rue. This was Monika, my best friend’s wife.

I slapped my best friend’s wife on the butt.

That’s it. Friendship over. Monika is going to destroy my balls, tell Rue, Rue is going to break up with me, I’ll be alone forever, then I’ll get fired from work, I fucked up! I fucked up bad! How do I fix this!?

“Oh, welcome home dear.” Monika gave a warm smile and quickly leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek.

“...wh-what?”

Monika turned back to her cooking. “Dinner is almost ready, take a spot and I’ll be with you shortly.”

I nodded and quickly sat down at the table behind her. My chair is on the far side, specifically so I can look at Rue’s butt while she makes me food, but this is dangerous. Monika is just so beautiful, but it’s not like I can do anything! She’s married! Not only married, but my best friend, Sarah, pumped liked seven kids in her...

And yet she still had a waist like that... damn.

You know, now that I think about it, I probably should have known it was Monika based on how her black hair is tied in a bun. Rue’s is brown, like mine, and always worn to her shoulders. Then again, hehheh, I wasn’t really looking at the back of her head.

Err, nevermind.

“S-so!” My voice cracked and I started tapping my fingers against the tabletop. “What, uh, what brings you here?”

“Ha! You have such great jokes, honey. Isn’t it normal for a woman to cook her wife something special when she returns from a hard day’s work?”

“...Excuse me?” I raised an eyebrow.

Monika turned around, a pout on her face and her hands on her delectable hips. “You’ve completely forgotten, haven’t you?” The apron was way too small for her, I could just barely see the sides of her areolas, and the side of each boob was on full display.

‘Okay, think Kayle... what have I forgotten? I seem to have been teleported to a world when Monika and I got married, what did I forget? Birthday? No. Hers isn’t for another few months. Plans? Maybe I forgot those cause I don’t know anything from this timeline... anniversary? Let’s go with that!’

“No no no!” I quickly rose and walked towards her. “I remember everything, h-honey.” I put my hands on her slim shoulders, but it didn’t feel right. This is Sarah’s wife, not mine. “It’s our anniversary, right?”

I gave a weak smile and waited for her response.

Her eyes were half closed and she frowned.

She quickly raised her hands one after another to gently slap the underside of my nuts. Tap-tap!

“Ack..!” My hands shot down to my crotch and I recoiled, stepping backwards until I could brace myself against the table.

“We’ve been planning this game for months, remember? Rue pretends to be Sarah’s wife, and I pretend to be your wife.” She crossed her arms under her chest, giving some barely needed support to her firm titties.

“R-right, right... now I remember… That was this weekend?”

“Yes.” Instantly, her face returned to that of a loving housewife. “Now make sure to sit back down so we can enjoy this meal together, okay sweetie?”

I gave her a weak thumbs up and hobbled back over to my chair.

‘We’ did not plan this game. Sarah and Monika did. Rue despises Sarah so she didn’t want to play this game, and the idea of being alone with Monika fucking terrifies me, so I didn’t want to do this either.

I sat quiet as Monika finished cooking our meal.

“Dinner’s ready!” She spoke with pure admiration in her voice. It’s scary how nice and pure she can make herself sound when she isn’t this scary SWAT officer who can neuter you in one kick.

She placed the food, beef stew over white rice, on two plates and set them on both sides of the table. “Hmm, wait.” She glanced back and forth between the two spots, tapping her chin. “This isn’t right.” Her eyes lit up in fake surprise as she’d already planned this out. “Ah! That’s it.” She moved her plate right next to mine and scooted her chair closer.

When she sat down, our hips touched. When she leaned over, our shoulders touched.

Eyes: straight forward. Legs: as together as I can make them without hurting myself. Torso: straight forward. My eyes do not wander, one hand is on the spoon while another is on my plate.

“Love you, dear.” She kissed me on the cheek then gave the middle of my cock a firm, loving tap.

‘What the hell is this torture!? This isn’t fair! I’ve done nothing to deserve this.’ “Hm.” As robotic as I could, I gave her a nod.

“Hey.” She said, her beautiful face twisted in a smug smile. “Aren’t you going to say it?”

“...” I gulp.

“I am your wife, am I not?”

“I... I love... be-being around you?” I had a weak smile, she giggled at my suffering.

“I suppose that’s good enough.” She casually went back to eating. “I’ll be having you scream it later tonight, so take your time for now.”

“Hi-gherk!” I almost choked on my meal. Monika patted me on the back and I down a glass of water she set out.

There was a lot of water set out. She planned everything.

When I finally calmed down we returned to our meal.

But I was slipping. I was growing too comfortable. She was just so... so ‘there’, so vulnerable. No bra, no panties, with just a thin piece of fabric between me and the body of this Polish goddess. If I looked down, and I did, I had such a perfect view of her cleavage. God, what a perfect body.

...

Err, the perfect body to compliment Sarah. It’s not perfect for me because I would like a girl that’s slightly more petite, like Rue. Yeah. Yes.

Monika, noticing my lewd stares because women can always tell when you’re watching, adjusted her top to show off more of her chest.

“Like what you see?” She tugged on the strap of her apron, causing those two beautiful mounds to jiggle. “That’s good. After so many years of marriage, I’m glad you still find me sexually appealing.” With a smile, she patted her tummy. “Especially after all the children we’ve had.”

“Y-yeah…” My head was screaming. ‘This isn’t real, we’re not actually married, it’s just pretend, this 20/10 babe isn’t going to have sex with you, you’re not married, those are Sarah’s kids and not yours’.

“Hmm, though with that said…” She tapped a finger against her bottom lip. “Are you specifically attracted to me, your wife, or are you just a sucker for any girl who shows you this much skin?” She shot her hand down to my crotch, slapping my balls at full force and pulling them into a crushing grip with her vice-like hand.

“AAH!” My whole body went stiff, my hands went down to her wrist to try and pull her away, but I was powerless before her.

“You haven’t emptied these into any of those bimbo whores at work, have you?”

“N-no!” I cried. “No way! I-I’ve been faithful ever since I officially got together with Rue!”

Anger flashed across her eyes and she squeezed my testicles even harder. “Rue?! Who is Rue? I’m your wife!”

“R-right! Right, yes..!” My voice rose a dozen octaves, it hurt so bad and yet… so good. Monika is so hot, I can’t help but love it when she abuses me down there. I knew she could feel me get harder and my face turned red because of it.

“Hmm…” She leaned in closer, inspecting my face as I trembled under her grip. She gave my nuts one final twist, almost ripping my pants in the process.

“AH!” I screamed.

“Very well.” In one smooth motion, she released my balls and pushed my plate away so that, when I collapsed my head onto the table, I wouldn’t get stew in my hair. “I believe you.”

“Gyugh…” I moaned, crossing my left thigh over my right and cradling my poor girls.

With a returned smile, Monika stood and grabbed her plate. “Are you still eating?”

“N-no…” I squeaked. “I’m not really hungry anymore.”

“Excellent!” She hopped slightly, giving herself a bounce that caused my dick to ache longingly for a place to put it. I’m not used to being denied sex for so long. Usually by now I’d be balls deep inside any girl who made me felt this way. “I’ll clean up here, why don’t you go start the bath?”

“…” I poked my head up. “The what?”

“You heard me.”

Monika finished cleaning up and dragged me by the hand towards the bathroom. I tried to resist, but I was rather weak in the legs after what she did, and she’s surprisingly strong.

“C’mon, ‘lover’, couples take baths together all the time, don’t they?”

“Well, yeah, but…” Monika yanked me inside the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind us.

She pulled the string tied behind her waist and the apron falls to the floor. My God, her body is so perfect. Such huge boobs and such tiny nips, her perfectly smooth pussy, I still can’t believe she just went ahead and showed me everything all at once! No teasing or anything, and she wasn’t even blushing. The tent in my fitted suit pants was obvious, the outline of my fully erect cock would have been visible to anyone, let alone someone like Monika who was purposefully seeking to torment me.

“Is something wrong?” She cocked her head to the side. “Oh, I get it, here! Let me help you.” She got down to both knees in front of me and started working on my belt.

“Wh-wh-whoa, wait, hold on-!”

TAP-TAP!

Two quick strikes to my nuts. Enough to startle me, but not enough to cause me to collapse on the bathroom floor.

“I said I will help you, Kayle. Just stand there and enjoy it.”

I nodded obediently.

She undid the belt and slipped it out through all the holes, then undid the front button on my pants. With that out of the way, she took my zipper in her teeth and slowly slid is all the way down, over the large bulge caused by the base of my cock, and my sizeable sperm banks.

“Ooh~, Kayle,” she said, her face pressed up against my crotch and looking up at me with those two beautiful brown eyes, “you’re so large down here, probably the largest I’ve ever seen!”

My brain had to scream two things. 1. That this is the closest I’ll ever get to a blowjob from Monika (which I now know is incorrect). 2. She’s pretending that Sarah doesn’t exist so I shouldn’t get too into this fantasy.

I blushed. “Well… I guess it is hard to top my two-footer, hehheh…”

She rubbed a hand down the full length of my cock bulge, and even if there was fabric in the way it still felt so good.

Then, the time finally came. She put her hands on the waist of my pants and yanked them all the way to the floor in one clean motion.

In the milliseconds I had, panic ran through my mind. ‘I’m gonna expose myself to Sarah’s wife… I’m fully erect… Crap! Isn’t my cock gonna spring-!’

SMACK!

Just as I feared, my cock sprang up, slapping Monika across the face hard enough that she turned her head. It left a prominent, cylinder shaped red mark along her cheek.

I inhaled deeply. Fear and panic assailed my mind. How would she react?!

“Oouh,” she cooed, “I love a futa who can express just how virile they are!” One hand forcefully grabbed the top of my balls and squeezed, the other grabbed the base of my cock. Staring me straight in the eyes, Monika leaned over and gave the tip of my uncircumcised cock a quick kiss.

My body trembled. It was just too much! How could anyone be expected to stay in control after that!? Well, Monika seemed to anticipate my response and clamped down hard on my testicle cords, preventing me from cumming.

“Eeeeeeeugh…” It felt weird, but it didn’t hurt. It was like I was hungry and my stomach rumbled, but in my balls.

“Ah-ah-ah!” She finally rose to her feet and slapped my rock-hard tool against her tummy. “Save this bad girl and all her juices for tonight.” She gave me a wink, then led me into the bathtub.

‘Wait… what? What was that? How far is she planning to take this game? Is… she planning to have sex later?’

But she didn’t elaborate. She simply walked over to the tub, putting extra sway in her hips as she went, and bent over at the waist to turn the faucet.

Fuck, I couldn’t handle it. Were she anyone else, I’d have bent her over the rim of the tub and started pounding away like a desperate animal. I actually felt bad at how hard she got me. I was and still am committed to Rue, despite what stupid game we’re playing… I hope Rue isn’t getting to into it with Sarah right now… If she cheated on me I’d feel REAL bad for not taking this opportunity to have fun with Monika.

Anyway, with a ‘come hither’ look, Monika directed me closer with a finger and had me lay down in the tub. I had this tub specially built so it’s long enough to lay down and cuddle in. Also the ceramic is lined with a special sponge like fiber so I don’t hurt my knees while plowing Rue.

With me laying down, Monika climbed in. She sat on my lower stomach and laid her back against my torso, her face by mine and her thighs wrapped around my thick dong. I felt the warmth of her pussy radiate on my length, and after she adjusted herself I actually felt her lips envelop me, this was the closest I’d ever get to having sex with this Polish Goddess of a woman. Her hair smelt so good, and she even grabbed my arms to wrap them around her waist. I’m pretty confident in my breasts and Monika used them as a pillow.

Cuddling with Monika. I had many fantasies about it over the years and it was everything I could have hoped and more… except in my fantasies it didn’t end with just cuddling, but I was determined to go NO farther than this.

The water was warm, she was soft, it was like I was cuddling a giant marshmallow in the shape of a beautiful girl. The tip of my cock stuck out of the water like a monolith to some ancient futanari sex god of fertility.

“Woooow,” Monika said, gently rubbing her hand up and down my length, “nice cock! Impressive length!”

“Th-thanks, but…” I squirmed beneath her. “Please stop… it feels too good…”

“Hm? Why would I stop?” She turned her head and kissed me on the cheek. “Don’t you want your wife to make you feel good?”

“I-I guess.” But wait! Monika’s supposed to by my wife. “And I guess I should make you feel good too, right?”

Slowly, carefully, I begin to rub my hands along the smooth, gentle curves of her body. Across her toned tummy, along the underside of her breasts, the slopes of her magnificent hips, I’ve made quite a few women climax in my time so I know what I’m doing. Monika is surprised by my sudden display of boldness and responds by bringing her other hand down to my cock.

She was okay with the playful touching, she was okay with my fingers sliding across her sensitive nipples, and she was even okay with showing me her cute side by moaning from the sudden pleasure running across her breasts. What she was not okay with, however, was me getting carried away and leaning over to smooch her neck.

That was a straw I shouldn’t have broke, and she responded by sitting up and punching down into the water, causing a splash and impacting my balls with her knuckles.

“KYAH!” The water didn’t slow her blow at all!

Monika didn’t blush or stutter, she remained perfectly composed as she stood upwhat . “Now that I think about, it’s somewhat disgusting that we’ve yet to properly wash ourselves before taking a dip in this water.” With expert dexterity perfected over a thousand footjobs, she wrapped her toes around the plug and pulled it out, draining the water. “Can you wash my back? I’m sure you can understand the pain of having places that are hard to reach.”

I was curled up in the tub, cradling my nuts and angling my legs to allow room for my rock-solid dong. “Y-yes dear…”

She smiled. “Now you’re learning.” Monika turned the water to come out of the shower head, then gave me a few blissful moments to recover from that devastating punch before she continued her torture.

When the moment came at last, she sat me up and spread my legs. After pressing my diamond-hard cock flat against the tub floor, she sat on it. No penetration, but my cock and balls were crushed under the weight of her fat ass.

“Ah-AH!” I bit my bottom lip as my balls were crushed under such a soft, heavy cushion, and my hands went to her waist as I tried in vain to pull her off.

“Oh my-my! Please, Kayle, at least wait until you have soap!” She reached forward and turned off the water, allowing us to lather up without it all being washed down the drain. I keep my bathroom warm so we weren’t cold from the sudden lack of water. Everything was nice and steamy. She grabbed a bottle of shampoo and dropped it behind her. “Here you go.”

She underestimated the sheer size of her booty and, rather than the bottle landing on my balls, it bounced off her cheeks and landed on my stomach. From there, I was able to grab it and lather my hands without difficulty.

And so… I started washing her. Her silky black hair, her toned back, under her arms, the side of her boobs, it was so good, I couldn’t handle it.

“I can feel you twitch under me, teehee!”

“S-sorry…”

“Don’t be, I’m flattered.” She straightened her back and raised her arms to give me better access to her titties.

‘1 plus 1 is 2, plus 2 is 4, plus 4 is 8, plus 8 is 16’ I continued on until I got into the millions. All I had to do was not think about what was going on and I’d get out of this without exploding cum all over my tub.

She waited until after I started lathering the under side of her boobs before she popped the question. “Have you given thought about what we will do tomorrow?”

“…” I gulped. “Tomorrow?”

“Of course. We’re married for the entire weekend. Given that you forgot that we’re married, I’ll assume you have no plans in place.”

“…”

“Worry not, Kayle Bowski, I have several ideas.”

“W-wait, I took your last name?”

“I’m thinking first we head to the beach early in the morning, I have several new bikinis to show off and I’d like you there so everyone will get jealous of our love, and our proportions.”

“I hope it’s a nude beach. I don’t… really have anything that can cover me.”

“It is. Next I figure we head to the theatre.”

“What movie?”

“…Movie? Ahh, Kayle, you poor uncultured girl, I mean for a play. I know a few actresses who can give us seats in one of the booths.” She walked her fingers along the length of my cock and I was weak under her touch. “Nobody will be able to hear us in there.”

“Oh… goodie.” I leaned forward and started lathering the inside of her thighs.

“Then, to end the day, we start working on child number 8.”

“…”

“Sound like fun?”

“I-I think cuddling would be more fun.”

“No you don’t. At the very least, ‘big Kayle’ down here doesn’t think so.” She affectionately rubbed my length, the speed of which increased the more she talked. “Just imagine, what would be more enjoyable? Us under the blankets, fully clothed, watching some boring movie, or us, hot and sweaty under the blankets, desperate for each others delectable flesh like animals in heat, with your thick, bulging nether regions, thrusting away inside mine, stretching my insides as we work on creating new life inside my belly-!

“AAaaauh~!” My whole body spasmed violently as my nuts contracted and shot all the built-up baby batter down the long barrel of my gun. My cock bulged as the jizz pushed through it, and Monika was lifted a few centimeters under the sheer pressure. Like a single shotgun blast, PLOW! I coated the other side of my tub a pearly white, sticky goo. Then I fell back, exhausted.

“D-damn it, Kayle!” She yelled, feigning anger. “That was meant for me, not the wall!”

She stood up and stamped her heel down on my nuts, squashing the right girl into the spongy coating.

“GYAGH!” As I curled up into a ball and flailed my legs, I almost tripped Monika. Ballbusting is dangerous in the shower and you’re not supposed to do it for a reason. What if I tripped her and she hit her head on the faucet?

But she didn’t. Instead, she took the bottle of shampoo and squirted it all over her tits. I could do nothing but watch her lather herself, terror in my eyes, while she looked down at me like a lioness watching her trapped prey.

“It will take too long to slowly go over your whole body, and I don’t want you prematurely blowing your load under my hands again, so I’ll use my whole body to clean you.” Such a smug smile. She knew exactly what she was doing.

“W-wait!”

Despite my protests, she didn’t wait. With her dynamite body covered in a modest bikini of soap bubbles, she slowly got onto her hands and knees on the other end of the tub and crawled forward. Her eyes were filled with such lust. Not lusting after my cock, no. She wanted my discomfort. That’s what she was after!

I tried to crawl away with only one hand (since my other was cradling my balls), but my back pressed against the edge of the tub and there was nowhere left to run. I was too weak to stop Monika, and even if I wasn’t so debilitated by her previous nut hits, she’d just punch me in the balls again.

But, even with the pain in my nuts, the sight of such a goddess crawling between my legs got me hard again immediately.

“Aah~, always nice to see.” Monika took my cock in her soapy hand and ran her face along the length of it. “So good to see a futa able to power through such abuse to their most sensitive spots. It shows you’re a cut above the rest of your kind. Most would be too debilitated to even think about sex, but here you are, ready to breed once more!” She pressed her face against my sack, taking in the scent. “Of course,” she came forward and wrapped her soap covered tities around my shaft, “if this this will be splitting me apart soon, I’ll want to do my due diligence and make sure it’s clean.”

“Are you really planning on having… having sex tonight?”

“No no,” she smiled, “I plan on making love with my wife, very different.”

Gyah! It’s so creepy how into it she was! I guess it makes sense. She’s a cop. Probably been undercover a few times and is used to lying to people’s faces.

And so, I tried to squirm, I tried to keep myself soft, I tried to break free, but I was powerless. All of her body was used to wash all of me. Her warm skin, her massive breasts, her thick thighs, she rubbed me over and over, all the while pumping away at my cock under the guise of ‘making sure it’s clean’. Monika has very high standards of cleanliness, so she just kept going at it.

She laid next to me, resting on her left arm, her lathered hands gliding across my breasts as her toned tummy slid up and down against my waist. Her right leg laid over my torso and my cock was trapped behind her knee.

“AAaaauh~!” My whole body shivered and Monika aimed my dick away so she wouldn’t be dirtied with my jizz.

Did she stop? No. She moved to fully on top of me, our tits squashed together. Now, I’m pretty blessed both upstairs and downstairs, but I couldn’t even hold a candle to those magnificent mammaries of hers. Before I could go flaccid, she trapped my cock between her heavenly thighs and started wiggling. She scooted down just enough so I’d be trapped between her cheeks as well.

When my body trembled, indicating I’d cum one more, she pressed her pussy against the top half of my cock, leaning me away and letting me release my cum harmlessly on the other side of the tub. Despite having cum so much, not a single sperm touched her flawless skin.

Now, having cum so much, I was feeling drained. My movements were sluggish, my thoughts were slow, it was like Monika was a succubus, slowly draining my life energy. But it felt great! I’d long since stopped struggling at this point. Sure, actual sex would feel so much better, but that would NEVER happen so this was basically as close to heaven as I could get.

It kept going like this for a while. She wrapped her big tits around my cock and expertly dodged the thick globs of spray. She sat on the other end of the tub and rubbed both feet around my dick, perfectly angling me away when it was time so I ended up covering the wall. When it became hard to breath and her body wasn’t making me hard anymore, she slapped my nuts around until I was erect again, much like how you’d jumpstart a car.

Her body just felt so good. She didn’t stop until I was cumming pure, spermless liquid and on the verge of dehydration.

“I believe that’s enough. I’m willing to bet this is the cleanest you’ve ever been in your life.” She stood on the other end of the tub, looking down at me as I was sprawled out, my cock quickly going flaccid and laying over my thigh.

My voice was weak and pathetic, I was sucking down air like I had just finished a marathon. “C-cl-ean?” I had forgotten the excuse she used to do all this in the first place.

She grabbed the showerhead and turned it on. Slowly, sensually, she washed all the soap off her body, allowing the suds to drip down the heavenly curves of her body. From her neck to her collar bones, down between her breasts, running along her tummy and across her belly button, the water finally reaching her pelvis and smooth pussy. The water did continue down her thighs and calves, but I stopped paying attention. Monika noticed my stares and turned around, allowing me to see the same process as she rinsed off her back and butt.

Fuck, she’s so plump. What an ass! What a great set of hips! I could see why she had no trouble giving birth to seven kids! What a champion!sar-

She looked over her shoulder, then frowned. “Oh... it seems I miscalculated. I thought for sure you couldn’t get hard anymore.”

“Huh?” I raised an eyebrow and looked down past my boobs. Sure enough, there she was. Rock solid, high in the sky, and ready to breed once more. “S-sorry...”

“No no, don’t be. I suppose it’s my fault for not properly knowing the limits of my wife.”

I gave a weak smile. For some reason, I felt awfully bold. “Well... as an apology you could bring that fine tush over here and get to bouncing!” I stuck my tongue out and have my hips a wiggle, showing off my meat stick.

She looked down at me, I looked up at her, and everything was silent, save for the running showerhead. My legs were spread and my big nuts laid against the tub floor.

“...” Her brow narrowed.

“...” My smile went weaker as I started realizing my mistake.

When I saw her reel her leg back, all the color faded from my eyes.

WHAM!!

An excellent football kick to my balls. Perfectly placed, a nice meaty SMACK as the twin orbs were rattled in their thin sack. The top of her foot smashed the girls against my pelvis.

My eyes rolled in the back of my skull. My mouth shot open in shock as it hurt far worse than I was expecting. I couldn’t scream or make anything more than a silent whimper.

Monika pulled her leg back and, as I curled into a ball and desperately rocked back and forth to subdue some of the agony, she sprayed the soap off my body.

My head hurt. Thinking was fuzzy.

“I have to respect the attempt, at the very least.”

“Nnnngh!” I grunted out. I was on my side, my face clenched in agony, my hands between my legs, my knees up to my shoulders, and my feet flailed impotently.

“Did you actually think it would work though?” Monika poked my bulging, red sack with her toe. “I can’t imagine you expected any outcome other than this.”

She finished spraying me down as best she could, then set the shower head back in place. “Alright, honey, time for bed.”

“Agkjajh...” I moaned as she wrapped her arms around me and stood me up. My knees were weak, she had to brace under my arm to give me the proper lift.

“Come on, don’t be such a baby.”

Following that, she dried me off with a towel and walked me over to bed. I curled up under the covers, still holding my balls, while Monika got a sly look and disappeared behind the door. I should have been worried about what she was doing in my house, alone, naked, but I was too preoccupied.

A few minutes had passed and I was slowly recovering. My balls still hurt, but I could at least think straight and move around.

“Eugh... where’d Monika go?” I looked around the bedroom but she was nowhere to be seen. Not even a bra was left laying around. “Welp... I’m sure she’ll show up eventually.”

I pushed myself to my feet and hobbled over to my dresser. I was still naked, of course, and the idea of being nude in bed with Monika just wasn’t something my heart could take.

Blue pajama pants with stars, and a blue button up top with stars. They’re supposed to be loose fitting, but they’re tight around my chest and crotch, especially with how swollen my girls are from all the abuse.

I shuffled back to bed and climbed under the blanket. Nice, soft, and so warm. Just how it should be.

Kal-ack.

I sighed, then my eyes trailed over to the door. Monika was back. She had a pure white towel wrapped around her chest, nothing around her waist, another white towel wrapped around her hips, and a third towel atop her head, giving her the look of an ice cream cone. For busty girls like her and I, this was really the only way to protect any sort of modesty. If you try to wear only one towel, either your nips will show, or half your ass be on display. Plus, wrapping a towel around your chest and having it drape down makes you look kind of fat. It doesn’t accentuate our natural curves at all.

My voice was raspy. “Where have you been?”

“Cleaning the bathtub.” She walked over to the dresser. “I felt bad that I left all your baby batter along the walls and wanted to clean it.” With her back towards me, she dropped the towel around her chest and rooted through Rue’s drawer.

“Heh, with your mouth?”

She took out Rue’s bra and placed it against her chest. Totally the wrong size. Their cups were incomparable. “With a rag. I did give it a taste though. Quite delicious, I couldn’t help myself.” She folded Rue’s bra and placed it back, then took out a set of panties. Dropping her towel, she tried it on but, again, there was such a contrast. Rue’s light pink panties with lace and hearts stretched to fit around Monika’s booty, and her skin depressed under the strain of such a tight garment. Not wanting to rip her friend’s clothes, Monika put them back. “I ate quite a lot though, so change of plans.” She tossed the towel on her head to the side and walked to the other side of the bed. “With how much I had, I’ll need your help burning off the excess calories tomorrow.” Before she climbed in bed she smiled and gave her butt cheek a slap. “Hope you’re up for it.”

Now, logically speaking, I don’t think she really ate my cum. She probably just said that to get a rise out of me.

Monika raised the blanket and I recoiled. “W-wait! Aren’t you, uh, where’s your pajamas?”

“Hm? Well Sarah and I sleep-ah! Teehee!” She covered her mouth to laugh, then winked. “I mean Sarah and I slept naked. I figured this would be no different.”

I sighed. “Of course you do.” I turned away from her and threw the blanket over me. Thanks to her emptying my nuts, then trying to break them, I wasn’t as horny as I normally would have been under these circumstances.

Monika, taking this as a challenge, put the blanket down and circled down to the foot of the bed. She raised the blanket just enough to climb inside, then crawled all the way up to me.

“H-hey!”

She popped her head out of the blanket next to me. “What? Don’t you want to cuddle?”

I pouted, then reluctantly placed my arms around her waist. I was very respectful and didn’t use the opportunity to play with her butt.

“Good.” She laid her head down on my chest and closed her eyes. “Hm.” She tapped my boobs and fluffed them up like a pillow. I wasn’t wearing a bra so they were nice and pliable in her hands. “Interesting.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I know this feel. I’ve slept on them enough to memorize it. My, err, ‘previous wife’,” I rolled my eyes, “was very well endowed between the legs. I often used her danglers as a pillow when I had trouble sleeping, and this feels the same, save for the different scents and there isn’t a large penis draped over my head like a hat.”

“Huh. Really?”

“Yes, I’m sure of it. Your boobs are the size of her testicles.”

“Shit, wow. I’ve always considered myself pretty big, just how much does she cum in you? I guess I can see how you got pregnant so much.”

Monika frowned, then slipped a hand inside the front of my pajama pants, putting my girls in a vice grip. Direct contact of hand on nuts, it felt so much better than when she did the same while I wore my suit pants!

“Hih!” I sucked down air in surprise and my knees slammed shut. “Wh-what, what did I say!?” I squeaked out. My nuts still hurt from that kick earlier, so this was agony.

“Cuckoldry is unattractive. As my current wife, please don’t imagine my ex-wife filling me to the brim with cum.” She gave my balls a twist.

“Wha-ji, THIS WHOLE GAME IS BASICALLY CUCKOLDRY! What are you talking-!” She put her other hand over my mouth.

“Shh.” She moved my balls around in her palm, giving them a few pumps. “Very interesting. While the firmness is obviously different, your testes are about the same size and Sarah’s breasts.”

“Hmh?” I raised an eyebrow and spoke into Monika’s hand.

“Yes, weird I know, but I’m sure of it. Were you two destined by fate to be friends or something? It’s scary how similar you are.”

“Hm.” I nodded.

“Oh well, just something to consider.” She removed her hand from my mouth. “Goodnight Kayle, my love.”

It hurt my heart so much that this wasn’t real. “Y-yeah. Goodnight.” I closed my eyes too.

“Does it really hurt so much to say you love me?”

“...” I pulled her tighter, like a security blanket. She was soft and warm like one, at least. “Putting this game aside, yes. It is hard for me to say. I love my (futa) mom, I love my sisters, I love Sarah, I love money, and I love Rue. You’re married, and I’m with Rue. I don’t care what game we’re playing, us sleeping like this is basically cheating and I shouldn’t be part of it.”

“Hm. How oddly admirable of you.”

“Oddly?”

She snuggled against my boobs and wrapped her arms around my torso, her forearms were trapped under me. “I’ve known you for years, Kayle. The number of girls you’ve pumped and dumped, and the number of so called ‘girlfriends’ you’ve cheated on is genuinely impressive, in a way.”

“Yeah. I guess.”

“Reprehensible, and you deserved it every time one of them castrated you, but impressive.”

“Y...yeah.”

I felt her smile. “So, if I wasn’t married to Sarah, and you were dating some other bimbo you had no feelings for... what would you do to me right now?”

“...this feels like a trap.”

“Ha! Not a trap at all.” She spread her legs just enough so there was no pressure on my balls. “No matter what you say, I won’t hurt you, or tell anyone else. Now spill it.”

“Err, you go first. What would you do?”

She giggled. “I must admit that teasing you so much has gotten me in the mood. I suppose simple, vanilla sex would be enough for me. And you?”

Seeing as she answered, I felt emboldened to speak my mind. “I’d flip you off of me like a pancake and pound you until I wear down the joints on this bed. Then when the sun comes up I’d press you against that window and show the whole neighborhood what you look like when you take a cock as big as mine up your asshole. Oh! Then, not wanting to leave your other hole sad and lonely, I’d probably call some investor meeting at work and sit on a video call as you take the full length of my cock down your slutty throat. Just think. I’m sitting there at my desk, discussing tens of millions of dollars in transactions, and you’re under my desk, the proud Monika Bowski, SWAT hero of the city, acting as nothing more than a used cock-sleeve for my pleasure alone! Of course, even after the meeting is done, I’d grab your hair and I’d keep thrusting away at your head until your jaw is so numb that you can’t speak for a few hours. Wait, are we assuming that we’ve never had sex before? Cause in that case I’d take the next month off of work and wouldn’t let you sleep until we’ve fucked on every square inch of this property, including the lawn, which we can do at night. Plus when we sleep I’d shove my cock down your throat and tape your head to my waist so you can’t pull out, and I’d record each of your orgasming moans and play them back on repeat so, after a few days, it’s like I’m fucking a harem of Monika’s... and... yeah. That’s my answer.”

“...” She looked up at me. All she could do was blink. “I... wow. It seems like you’ve put a lot of thought into this.”

“Nope! No! Of course not. I’d never fantasize about my best friend’s wife in such a vulgar way!” I shifted in place to get more comfortable. “All that was off the top of my head.”

“I’m not sure if I should be disturbed by that or not. But perhaps I should tone back how much I tease you.”

“Th-yes! That would be great!”

“Then again, hearing how desperate your brain is to have sex with me has an appeal all its own. I’ll have to think on that. Goodnight, Kayle.”

For real this time, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, fully prepared to be woken up by Monika smacking me in the sack.

Now, I grew up with a bunch of sisters and a mom who didn’t want a futa daughter. I bring this up because, through physical conditioning from over a decade, I sleep like a rock unless someone hits me in the balls. My testicles are like an ‘on button’ that’s kind of jammed, if you don’t smash that button, I won’t wake up.

With this in mind, Monika didn’t hit me in the balls. I slept in and had to wake up on my own.

I was sluggish at first, unused to the sensation of not being violently woken up. When I opened my eyes, I noticed two things.

  1. Monika was wearing a set of my boxers. A green color which was tight around her butt, and the right boxer leg had been stretched from having to cater to my enormous cock. Monika was also wearing one of my shirts, an oversized white one with the words ‘super big’ across the chest.
  2. Monika was on all fours, pinning me to the bed, backwards. Her ass was just inches away from my face, and her head was down by my cock, which was fully erect and poking out of the hole in my pajamas.



“Ah!” I yelled. I tried to get up, but Monika plopped her fat ass down on my face, effectively keeping me in place. Her nether regions smelled really sweet.

“Kayle, you’re awake.” I heard a ‘zzzzip’ noise, which I later realized was a measuring tape. “Good. I saw your morning wood here and thought it was a prime opportunity to settle something I had been wondering for years.”

With nothing on my arms, I put my hands on her butt and thighs. I had just enough room to speak without being too muffled. “Wh-what are you doing?!”

Monika gave her butt a wiggle to shut me up, then slowly pumped my cock to make sure it stood at full length. For good measure, she also gave me a lick.

“There we go, should be as hard as possible.” She pressed one end of the tape measure at the base of my cock, and slowly slid the other end up. “Worry not, Kayle. I’ve had Sarah’s penis in me so much I know its dimensions by heart. With this, I’ll perfectly know-“ the other end reached my tip, and she fell silent.

I sighed. “She’s bigger than me, isn’t she?”

“…No.”

My eyes lit up. “I’m bigger than her?! Nice!”

“No! You’re... exactly the same size. Odd. Mathematically speaking, I’m not sure how that’s possible. Two futanari’s of the exact same cock size growing up in the same neighborhood and becoming friends. Are you sure you two aren’t related?”

“Yeah, of course I’m sure. Her futa mom has a big dick, and so does mine. Just random chance.”

“I see…” In my soul, I felt her face twist into a sly smile. She also gently thrust her hips, rubbing her pussy against my nose. “If you are exactly the same down here, you think that means I can swallow you all the way to the balls?”

Now, with her pussy right in my face, and breathing in the scent this whole time, and her words, my cock hurt. It ached. I needed to cum! There were two perfect holes right in front of me, and she offered up her third hole but... but I couldn’t do that.

“A-alright!” I put my hands under her waist and bucked with all my might, she was tossed to the other side of the bed. “That’s enough. We’re not going to spend all day in bed.”

Monika sat up, pouted slightly, but after she got a good look at my proud cock, her smile returned. “Okay. I’ll go get breakfast ready.” She winked, then went off through the door. A second later, the boxers she wore were thrown back into my room, so I knew she only had one article of clothing on at this point. I got a glance at the boxers, they were damp.

Without skipping a beat, I rushed to a trashcan in the corner of the room. I leanged over it, with my legs spread and one hand bracing myself against the wall. I started jerking it furiously, and with my cock as long as it is, I kept accidentally bouncing the end against the plastic trash bag inside the bin.

The object of my lust was, of course, Monika. Imagining her in that apron, with that sexy body all covered in soap, cuddling naked in bed, and her wearing my shirt! It’s so great. Were she anyone else I would have done such unspeakable things to her body. The mental image of her with a large belly, carrying my child after I plowed her hundreds of times without stopping really got me going.

Given how long my cock is, I don’t like masturbating. It makes my arms burn after a while. It’s usually hard for me to cum this way because I’m so familiar with the sensation of sex that my hand doesn’t cut it, and my arms usually give out before my stamina does.

So there I was, trying to rip my dick off, but it just wasn’t working. I wasn’t even close. I desperately pumped away but it wasn’t good enough.

“Pl-please... please! Just cum already.” I whispered pathetically. “I know Monika is going to tease me more and I don’t know how much more I can take!”

After so much tugging, my triceps were on fire. Really, there was no way jacking off could have worked. I had explored Monika’s body so much the previous night, how could my imagination compare to the real thing?

I was about to give up, but, in the midst of my despair, I felt a head lean on my shoulder, a huge pair of titties on my back, and two arms wrap around me to grab my dick.

“Ah!” I screamed from the sudden sensation.

“Aww,” Monika cooed in my ear, “Kayle, if you needed help you should have just told me. It’s clear you have no idea how to pleasure a big cock like yours. Let me, I have experience with these things!”

She started by slowly peeling back my foreskin.

“Aaauuh~” I was like puddy in her hands, precum dripped down from the tip. With her hands wet and slippery from it, she used both hands to work my cock like a pole. Her hands are so small, she could barely wrap her fingers around it all the way!

Just as she promised, it was heaven. It was perfect. All those years with Sarah really did make her an expert with big dicks.

The way her tits pressed against my back, the way she worked my dick like a lever as she pumped it, her soft words of encouragement in my ear!

“That’s right, you can do it!”

“Cum for me, darling!”

“I know nobody besides me can make you feel this good!”

The combination of Monika’s flesh against mine, and my powerful imagination meant I wasn’t able to hold on for long. My knees trembled and almost buckled under the strain, my teeth clenched, Monika aimed me towards the trashcan and..!

She pulled away.

“Ah! Oops! I left the pancakes on! We better hurry before they burn. Come along, Kayle.”

I almost collapsed. I was sweating slightly, I was sucking down air, all that was left was this... raw, hollow feeling in the pit in my stomach. Worse than any nutblow I’ve experienced in my life.

“Wha- but! But you-“

“Kayle, the pancakes will burn. We need to head downstairs.” She turned to leave, putting extra sway in her hips. Because she stripped off my boxers and wore only my shirt, the bottom third of her ass was on full display. She knew I was staring so she tugged the sides of the shirt to her front, straining the fabric and letting me see the sheer contrast between her thin waist and thick, child bearing hips.

I have good self control, as has been established over the course of this tale. I can be timid at times, but there’s a limit to how much I will accept.

This was too far.

On my pride as a futanari, I couldn’t let her get away with it.

I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around her waist.

“Oh?” She was completely off guard, it just goes to show that she didn’t see me as a threat, or a real futa. Any other girl would have had her balls smashed if they tried this with Monika. She saw me as a kitten, not as the lion I really am!

“Humph!” With all my might I threw her onto the bed. She bounced a few times before finally settling on her back. So socks, no panties, just my shirt, and it rode up enough that her right breast was completely exposed.

“Oh-ho-ho?” She said, no urgency or worry in her voice. “When did you decide to grow a pair? Teehee! I mean, in your case, it’s not ‘a pair’ is it?” She coyly covered her pussy with her hand and stuck her other arm between her breasts as she touched her bottom lip with a finger.

She referenced the time not long before the start of this story, when a horrible gymnastic accident left me with one testicle permanently destroyed, and I needed to get it replaced.

That was it. As far as I was concerned, she deserved everything that was coming to her.

Yet, even in the face of my throbbing erection that dripped with pre-cum like a leaky faucet, she giggled in my face. Even with my eyes devouring every inch and curve of her body, she wasn’t worried. She really didn’t think anything would happen!

This was a game of chicken. I had to act.

So I did. I jumped on her, straddling her waist and sticking my giant, fat cock in her face! Desperate to bone as I may have been, actual penetration was a step too far, so I wanted to avoid her pussy and mouth. Using those fat tits to pleasure myself though? Perfectly acceptable!

“Wh-whoa.” She stuttered! She was taken aback! For the first time, I was the one in control and she was on the back foot. “K-Kayle, I had no idea you could be so-“

But I cut her off. I grabbed her two huge titties and slid my cock between them. Instantly, I began pumping away like a housewife who hasn’t gotten a good dicking in months!

Her eyes were wide open in shock. Her sexy face wrapped in confusion as she couldn’t believe what was happening. Plus, the tip of my cock kept jabbing her in the face or sliding across her mouth.

“A-al-“ she cleared her throat then changed her tone to a sexy, authority filled one. “Alright, Kayle, you’ve had your fun. If you wanted to play with my boobs you could hav-GUGH!”

Totally on accident, one of my desperate thrusts shoved my cock into Monika’s open mouth. Not just that, I went far enough that I hit the back of her throat. Being the sex Goddess she is, the inside of her mouth felt like heaven and I’ll never forget the sensation. As she wasn’t expecting her mouth and throat to be violated like that, she gagged. Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes.

When my penis left her mouth, she started coughing.

Seeing this size queen cough up some of my precum and watching some of it drip down the corner of her mouth, I couldn’t help myself.

“Aww, what’s wrong? Am I really that much bigger than your ‘ex-wife’? Haha! I guess you’re not as much of an expert as you th-OUGHT!”

My entire body froze. She reached down with both arms and grabbed my balls.

“I’m not going to just let this pass.” There was a subtle layer of menace in her voice. “With my ‘ex-wife’, her testicles weren’t small enough that I could fit one in each hand.” Her face clenched with effort as she tried to squeeze the life out of my girls. It seemed that playfully insulting Sarah wasn’t a good idea.

“A-ah!!” I sunk my fingers deep into her boobs. “M-moni-Monika! I-I’m gonna..!”

I tried to keep the floodgates from opening, but it was impossible. I tried to pull away, but Monika’s iron grip kept me stationary. There was nothing I could do, so I decided to roll with it.

“AAAUuuuhh~!” My eyes rolled to the back of my head and my mouth hung open with my tongue sticking out. I drooled slightly. It just felt so good! To hell with the consequences!

My girls were busy working all night, it seemed. While Monika thought she emptied my balls in the tub, my factories were in overdrive!

Glob after thick glob, sticky strands shot out of my penis and covered her pretty Polish face. Some got on her closed eyelid as she flinched, her pure black hair was covered, some even went in her mouth and she accidentally swallowed as a reflex! With all the strands criss crossing around her face, it was like a spider web. What a beautiful mess.

Cumming took a good 10 or 15 seconds, and Monika was too stunned to do anything about it.

When I finally finished... that post-nut clarity helped me realize the true gravity of what I just did.

I gulped. My eyes went wide. I took hundreds of mental pictures of her face. My nuts were still in her hands after all, I knew I wouldn’t be able to use them for a while.

“K-Kayle...” She looked completely blindsided, she had no idea I was capable of that. She blinked repeatedly, her long, jizz covered eyelashes fluttering. “W-what did you do?” Her face went a beet red as she looked down at her neck and tits, how more cum oozed onto her chest from my penis as it went flaccid. “Y-you came all over me! Ty zboczona klucho!” She basically called me a perverted dumpling (Yes, I know Polish. During sex, Monika moans in polish so I wanted to know what was going on when eavesdropping).

“KYAAAAH!” I screamed as Monika tightened her grip.

SQUISH!

Her intention wasn’t to cause me pain, it was to neuter me. She didn’t slowly escalate the pressure, she squeezed with all her might from the get go, and my left nut ruptured almost instantly. My right nut, which was synthetic and mechanical, couldn’t be ruptured like that. I could still feel pain from that nut though, so she was free to squeeze and twist it all she wanted.

When my left ball popped and turned to mush inside my sack, Monika put both hands on my robo nut and squeezed with all her might.

“AAAAAGH!” I screamed at the top of my lungs and curled into a ball, but Monika wasn’t satisfied. Upon realizing that my robot nut wouldn’t pop, she wanted to make me suffer.

I was weak from the pain, and Monika used my weakness to shove me off the bed, making me fall to the carpeted floor with a thud.

“Kayle! You’re a jerk!” She jumped off the bed and stomped away.

“I-I’m...” I thought about it for a second, but you know what? I wasn’t sorry and I’m still not sorry. It was totally worth it and she got what she deserved. That should teach her to ease back on the teasing!

Anyway, the synthetic nut can’t produce cum on its own, it can only help my real nut make twice the normal amount. I was effectively nutless from this point forward, and the rest of this ‘wife swap’ game isn’t worth talking about because it involved neither ballbusting or sex.

Monika sulked for a bit but eventually got over what happened. After I had to eat some charred, burnt pancakes, she sighed and apologized for rupturing my nut, then gave me a supportive tap on my mush-filled sack, which hurt bad enough that I actually passed out. Feeling bad for this, she didn’t tease me once more for the entire game. We mostly just talked, cuddled, played some games, and, when I could stand up by myself, I cooked her food. Ironically, the rest of the game was a lot more fun, but a lot less sexy so there’s no point bringing it up.

My ruptured testicle grew back a few days later. With the help of the mental images I took, I emptied my girls a LOT. It still get’s me hard, seeing my jizz all over that woman’s face.

Rue was happy to see me once the game was finally over. She complained about how rough of a time she had with Sarah, I complained about my time with Monika, and all in all, we agreed that this was a horrible idea that we shouldn’t do again. We Urisis sisters need to stick together! Besides, when you get down too it, Monika may be a lot sexier than Rue, but Rue will always be the girl for me! I told Rue that and, while I thought it was super romantic, she thought it was insulting for some reason and wouldn’t stop kneeing me in the crotch for the rest of the day.

Sarah’s reacting to me cumming on Monika was... mixed. She was mad at first. Being a tall, strong, kickboxing futanari as she is, she towered over me and I was positive she was going to snap my neck. But, then, she revealed that she accidentally came down Rue’s throat during their game, so she of course forgave me for what I did.

That made me really interested in what the heck happened at her house.


End file.
